Pandora Hearts Special Episodes
Pandora Hearts Special Episodes (Pandora Hearts Omake) are extra episodes that doesn't appear in other episodes. There are 9 OVA's (3 minute per episode), which aired from July 24, 2009 to March 25, 2010. Each DVD Volume contains one of the Special Episodes. They were created as a bonus material to thank the buyers for buying the Pandora Hearts DVDs. Each episode has a different presentor at the beginning, and each have their own different stories. There is a preview of a new episode at the end of each special episode. The preview shows the first episode that is in the next Pandora Hearts DVD. There are even some episodes that were made into manga versions. SP1.jpg|Maids from Episode 1 SP2.jpg|Maids from Episode 1 SP3.jpg|Maids from Episode 1 SP4.jpg|Panda Costumes from Episode 2 SP5.jpg|Panda Costumes from Episode 2 SP6.jpg|Panda Costumes from Episode 2 SP7.jpg|Baseball Club from Episode 3 SP8.jpg|Tennis Club from Episode 3 SP9.jpg|Karate Club from Episode 3 SP10.jpg|Sleeping Faces from Episode 4 SP11.jpg|Sleeping Faces from Episode 4 SP12.jpg|Sleeping Faces from Episode 4 SP13.jpg|Marine Sports from Episode 5 SP14.jpg|Marine Sports from Episode 5 SP15.jpg|Marine Sports from Episode 5 SP16.jpg|Sleeping from Episode 6 SP17.jpg|Sleeping from Episode 6 SP18.jpg|Sleeping from Episode 6 SP19.jpg|Holy Knight Cosplay from Episode 7 SP20.jpg|RPG Cosplay from Episode 7 SP21.jpg|Sengoku Commander Cosplay from Episode 7 SP22.jpg|Cheshire Adventures from Episode 8 SP23.jpg|Cheshire Adventures from Episode 8 SP24.jpg|Cheshire Adventures from Episode 8 SP25.jpg|Hot Springs from Episode 9 SP26.jpg|Hot Springs from Episode 9 SP27.jpg|Hot Springs from Episode 9 Episodes Pandora Hearts Special Episode 1 Detective Break and his assistant Sharon are trying to find out who killed Alice. They start the investigation by questioning Oz and his servant Gil. However, Break soon finds out that the culprit is Gil or rather his fear of cats. When he was running away from a cat, he accidentally bumped into Alice. Pandora Hearts Special Episode 2 When Sharon sees Alice acting unfeminine, she asks the boys to help her teach Alice, so she can become a true lady. First Oz tries to make her heart throb, but before he could finish, Alice kicked him and said that he shouldn't be arrogant as he is her manservant. Next it was Gil's turn, however he ignored Alice and instead talked to Oz. This made Alice angry and then the usual fight over Oz started between Gil and Alice. Finally, it was Break's turn. However, Break was also rejected. Suddenly, Vincent appeared to give Gil his favorite cake that he brought. When Vincent told Gil of how he knew that it was his favorite cake, everyone apart from Gil left the balcony. Pandora Hearts Special Episode 3 It is Oz's first day at Pandora Academy. Before he could enter, he bumps into Gilbert one of the school's teachers. Alice, Jack and Vincent tell Gilbert that he is late and that he is a loser. After class, Oz asks Gilbert if he wants to have lunch with him. Gilbert then replies that a teacher and a student shouldn't have lunch together. Oz then tells him that its fine and that he has a bento with special grilled meat. Alice heard this and took Gilbert hostage with her gang. At the roof of the school Alice and her gang want to show Oz (the new student), who is the boss of this Academy. Oz then says that he wont leave Gilbert alone just because he is a teacher. The episode ends when Gilbert says "But now I". Pandora Hearts Special Episode 4 Oz and Sharon send Alice to buy some things while at the same time Vincent sends Echo to buy something as well. The story is told by Sharon as she talks about the adventures of Alice and Echo who were doing errands. When they arrived at Pandora Ginza and finished everything they needed they headed home. However, just when they were about to go home, rain suddenly started. Echo and Alice fell asleep on the bench and when they woke up the rain stopped. At that moment, they exchanged their things. When Echo returned home, Vincent asked Echo why she bought meat. At the same time Oz, Sharon and Alice were surprised to find something unexpected in the things Alice bought. Pandora Hearts Special Episode 5 Oz, Gilbert, Alice, Sharon, Vincent and Echo were looking at the photos from Ringai Academy. Break tells them that if they want a photo then they should write their name down. The group continues looking and commenting on the photos. At night, Break was at his office doing some work, when suddenly he sees Gilbert asking for one of the photos. He asks for the third photo, which is with Oz and Alice in it with their swimming suits. Break wonders if Gilbert has that kind of interest. Gilbert denies and tries to explain. Pandora Hearts Special Episode 6 Oz, Alice, Break and Sharon were wondering what was wrong with Gilbert. Break then explains that this is his ninth attempt to stop smoking in order to become a proper gentleman. Oz then decides to try smoking, since Gil wont be smoking anymore. Gilbert immediately stops him saying that smoking is very dangerous. Just one cigarette could cause great damage to your body like heart disease, lung diseases, tooth decay, gum disease and it can blacken your entire corpse all the way to your intestines. With this being said, Oz was wondering that if its this dangerous then why didn't Gil quit smoking before. Sharon and Break then reveal that Gilbert started smoking because he admires Uncle Oscar. When Gilbert was eighteen, Break told him that if he wanted to be like Uncle Oscar, he lacked Cigarettes and a beard. Break showed Oz all the embarassing moments of Gil trying to smoke. Gilbert got angry at Break and left the room. He went to sit under the tree crying then suddenly Oz appears to give him a chocolate cigarette. Three days later we see Gilbert smoking again. Pandora Hearts Special Episode 7 Leo begins to talk about The Tale of the Holy Knight with Oz and Eliot as his audience. The story is about an elegant master and his servant Edward, who take on the world. While the story goes on, we see dolls of Oz and Eliot commenting on the story while Leo is talking about it. Edward the servant, died while trying to protect his master. Having accepted Edward's death, Edwyn swore on his sword, "I will carry all of his wishes and fate on my shoulders!". Edwyn cut off his hair as a token to Edwards death. The story then continued to talk about the tale of Edwyn and what happened to him after. Eliot then commented that the story was different from what he knew. Pandora Hearts Special Episode 8 Cheshire was watching TV (commercial on cat food) at his house. When someone rings the bell at his door. Cheshire opens the door to see one of his cat friends. He invites him in. They drank some tea and then talked about Nii-san. How he is being mean to Cheshire and gets mad at him. Then the cat asks him about Gilbert. Cheshire then tells him that he is stronger than him so it doesn't matter. Then they say that there is one even worse guy (Break), Cheshire comments that he doesn't like him either. Then Cheshire said that Vincent was the one he hated the most in the world. The cat was agreeing with him when suddenly he freezes because he saw Vincent. Cheshire turns around to see him as well. Pandora Hearts Special Episode 9 Oz, Alice, Gilbert, Break, Sharon, Vincent and Echo find themselves in The Room for Relaxation with rabbit ears on. They were wondering how they got there. Sharon then tells them that its because of Miss Will of the Abyss's special invitation. Break then comments that there are some unexpected guests (referring to Vincent). Vincent then says that he will follow his brother wherever he goes. Just when Echo asked where The Will of the Abyss was, she appeared and asked if someone was calling her. She then said that she will grant everyone their wish. She took out her mobile phone and started to ask everyone what their wish was. Alice said that she wanted meat, then Sharon said that she would like to relieve her stress. Break didn't finish saying his wish but he still got it, then Gil said that he wanted to be with Oz, Vincent said that he was okay as long as he is with his brother. When Oz said that just him and Echo-chan were left, Echo corrected him that its just Echo and she got her wish. With only Oz left, The Will of the Abyss asked him what his wish was. Looking around, Oz was wondering on what he should do, when suddenly Jack falls on him. The Will of the Abyss asks him if he has a wish, then Jack whispered into her ear. This made The Will happy. Jack and Will of the Abyss held their hands as they created a bucket of roses and a letter saying "Thank you for watching all nine volumes". Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Pandora Hearts Extra Category:Anime